


MTV movie awards Pitch Perfect style

by Kate_foreverfan



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Farce, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_foreverfan/pseuds/Kate_foreverfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sendrick AU-ish. Brittany's thoughts after the MTV awards.</p>
<p>Started: 04-05-2013 (May 4 2013)</p>
            </blockquote>





	MTV movie awards Pitch Perfect style

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In the end it got to be more Sendrick-y then I expected. Never thought I would write one.

* * *

 

The most ridiculous thing. A total farce. It is understandable that Rebel is a host but still. Everybody rehearsed, dedicated time. But in the end - what?

No good camera time for either her, Anna Camp or Alexis Knapp. Brittany was outraged.

Anna was right. Brittany smiled. Anna Kendrick had a sense for a successful project. And in the private she told the blonde every thought Anna had on this.

* * *

_"Snow, trust me. You're not going to make anyone happy with this. It's a disaster spelled in the Hollywood Hill sized letters." Gently running her hand through Brittany's hair Anna then started soothingly caressing the nape of her neck._

_"So, you're not going to take part in it?" Brittany asked curiously, not that much offended. She knew Anna was very professional and wouldn't do anything she considered a lay-down, making no amendments to the nature of relationship she had with the participants._

_"Nope, not gonna happen. Britt, you know me." Anna smiled at Brittany imploringly. "Besides, I have a trip to Germany at that time."_

_"I have to think about it. Anna and Alexis will be there for sure!" Brittany pouted. Looking at that expression on the girl's face always made Anna want to kiss her._

_"I'd say to Anna the same I said to you." Brittany again searched Anna's face for any doubts but found none._

_"Kendrick, soon you are going to convert me to your pessimistic views." The blonde woman laughed half-heartedly._

_"Not pessimistic, it's just a gut feeling." Anna grinned wolfishly. "And I follow my guts_ _unhesitatingly. Just look. It got me you."_

_Sliding closer to Brittany Anna pulled the blonde woman into her lap, her right hand still holding Brittany at her neck. The brunette drew her into a kiss. Unhurried, deep. Brittany was feeling her head clouding as Anna's hot tongue searched her mouth for its hidden treasures. She couldn't hold back a moan that was greedily swallowed by Anna. Raggedly breathing, they parted from the kiss. Brittany leaned her forehead against Anna's and looked into her eyes._

_Blue eyes that were filled with ever-present desire and an emotion that Brittany only recently was ready to identify as love._

_"I still think it should be done." Brittany hesitated a little. "Tyler is going to escort me." She watched Anna's face attentively._

_"Oh yeah, that boy." The brunette woman grimaced a little. "He's still gay?"_

_Brittany giggled._

_"I_ _rrevocably._ _" Nestling more comfortably in her girl's lap, Britt asked. "Jealous?"_

_"Nah," Anna smirked. "Still don't want that boy harboring even an ounce of hope snatching my girl."_

* * *

Watching the recorded show, Brittany smiled as she remembered that conversation. Anna's gut was always spot on in predicting such things.

Suddenly her phone beeped, signaling a new message. _"Your ticket is in the second drawer. Wanna come? <3"_

Brittany's heart thudded. Her face split in a beatific smile and hands trembled as she typed out a response.

_"Always. :-@ <3."_

 


End file.
